


Love Itch, Love Twitch

by Kalasami



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, For now it'll stay as a One shot, Hopefully i can write the sequel, This is my first ever take on writing a fanfic, and to think my first ever fanfic is rated E, pls don't be too harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalasami/pseuds/Kalasami
Summary: Thought it was just a peaceful night but a certain bug surely won't allow that.





	Love Itch, Love Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on.. anything. Ever. So, please don't be too harsh on me but I'm open for your comments tho. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

It was fairly cold night and Chariot is quite having a nice time lounging in her shared dorm with the third year student slash bestfriend, Croix. After the incident with Croix's bed being pestered by bugs and an earful amount of nagging from their dorm leader, she was forced to bunk with her friend for the night. Thankfully, Chariot's dormmates were out for the time being due to some school project.

"Chariot, I'm going outside for a bit. I forgot my book that goes with this formula." Already putting on her white hoody and walking towards the door.

"Aww, don't goooo." Chariot pouted.

"Chariot, I won't be long." Croix reassured.

After thirty minutes her friend was gone, Chariot felt a pick on the side of her butt cheek.

"Ahhhh! What was that?!" The source was a small bug crawling on her bed like it was its new found abode. 

"Why you little!" 

Then with a spell and a fireball amount of later, her bed was on ashes. But that's something far on her mind right now, as important her bed was, her butt cheek is on fire.

She held on her side of study table bent and doesn't know what to do or feel; that's how Croix found her.

"Chario- What happened?!"

"Bug, fire...uh, butt... fire.."

Seeing her friend in distress, Croix run to her side worried injuries might be inflicted on her.

"Wha, Chariot are you okay? What? Are you hurt?"

Chariot, flustered, doesn't want Croix to let her see where it is, afraid and embarrassed but still her pride won't much help her if she can't stop this fire burning on her backside.

Red-faced but with pleading eyes, "My buttcheek is burning."

"WHAT?" Dumbfounded, Croix blinked fast as if she's seeing the divine creator.

"You heard me Croix, my buttcheek is burning. My spirits, it's burning! Help me!" She leaned her her downward to the surface of the table quite not handling it any longer.

Croix kneeled on her friend and was about to inspect it when she just realized what position they are in, not to mention, with her bestfriend. But her friend is in pain so she has to suck it up and help her.

"Uhm, I'm going to look at it now, okay?"

"Okay, yes, just help me please."

Croix slowly pulled down Chariot's pajama and let it pool in her ankle. She was blushing to the point it was nauseating but this is for her friend. Chariot has big, firm butt. She tried hard not to look at the patterned panties of Chariot wish in her opinion look really good in her. "Croix, focus" she mentally scold herself. But seeing Charit like this is putting her in a trance.

"So.. uhm, what is it?" Chariot, red-faced asked. She can't believe Croix's expecting her behind, she was just glad that she put on one of her favorite underwear for the night, not that she was expecting something like this would happened. As much as Croix is her bestfried, the past few days she's started feeling more than she should feel and being in this position is not helping. She can't control her breathing, she just hopes Croix can't hear her or her arousal.

Chariot's question snap her out of her trance. With labored breathing, she touched the part the bug bitten then suddenly Chariot tensed up. Then suddenly ruubing her thighs together.

"Uhnnn"

"Sorry..." Croix, apologizes. Her breath shallowed and mouth suddenly went dry, but first things first, Chariot's predicament. Upon closer examination this isn't looking good. Why would be such a bug but Chariot of all?

"Uhm, it's a uhm.." Croix stuttered. "It's a Kleptri bug"

Chariot with all her will power just stared and waiting for more.

"It's a magical type of bug that send a burning itch on the person bitten and by only kissing or in worse scenario sucking would get the poison out."

"Po-po-poison?!" Chariot exclaimed then a burning itch suddenly hit her again. "Ahhh, get it put Croix, just get it out, it hurts" there were tears pricking in her eyes now.

"A-are you su-sure?" Croix stummered.

"Yes, anything, anything that would remove this pain" if only she could here herself right now would she only notice how incredulous she sound now.

"O-okay, I'm going to do it now." Croix leaned forward and plant a kiss on her buttcheek. A small one, hasty even.

"Ah, ah, it still hurt Croix" Chariot complained. Red-faced Croix did it again, but now she enclosed her lips then started sucking. She sucked hard enough hoping it will get it out. Tasting Chariot's buttcheek is doing thing to her especially down her bottom.

"Ah, ahhh, ahhh, Croix more!" Chariot screamed then they both stilled. Hard labor breathing is only being heard, Chariot looked to her side then down to her friend who's already making an eye-contact with her while lips still attached to her buttcheek. Bug be damned but this not about that anymore, pupils dilated and tension so thick, she finally decided. Her arousal can be sure smell by now so heavens be damn she slowly touch Croix's face,

"Croix, more..." 

That's what it all took for Croix to awake and eyes focused with determination, while not leaving eye contact with Chariot, started sucking with vigor. Tongue licking the her butt now,

"Ahhhhh! Croix! Ahh! Yes, uhm..like that!"

Then without warning, she bit hard enough.

"Fuuuu-Heavens my god Croix! Give me more!"

Hands now tangled in Croix hair pushing to do more. So with much motivation given by Chariot, Croix's hands start touching up Chariot's legs up unto buttcheeks then held hard she can see evidence of Chariot's arousal by tgat patch in her underwear. Blinded with desire she blew on it and felt the red-head tensed up. Without warning she started licking Chariot's panties. Tongue flicking through the wet barrier, her slit can be see through. She never stop flicking upwards and downwards

"You smell and taste heavenly Chariot.." she tell her while her tongue still dripping with line of Chariot's fluids. Still gripping her hair, Chariot pushed Croix's face back to her pussy, the woman she is, Croix never disappoints. 

"God Croix, you're good at this. That is yours now, take it. Lick me all you want." She panted.

A moan erupted at Chariot's throat when Croix suddenly pushed aside her panties and directly licking her slit. 

"Ahhhhhhh! Yes!! Finally! You're tongue..uhhhhhnnnn!! SILENTIS VERBATIUM" She cast a soundproofing spell in the middle of he greatest pleasure she ever felt. Nice to know she's still thinking, not wanting to be the talk for the entire history of Luna Nova for fucking each other's brains out while having the entire school as audiences.

Slick sounds from Croix's slurping and Chariot's moans could only be heard in their room. Croix's tongue never deter its vigor in licking Chariot's folds. Moving her hips time with Croix tongue she can't gasped how utterly good this feeling is.

"Hmmnn, I love you're tongue Croix! Hmmmmnnnn..ahh! AHH! Ahhh" Chariot panted still holding Croix's hair, never letting her leave her pussy. Of course, Croix never stop swirling her tongue through Chariot's folds. Up and down then sucking her labia. Opening her flower in best ways possible. She can't believe she's doing this with Chariot. 

"Ah,ah, ah! I'm close Croix! I'm close!"

With that, Croix started licking her aroused bud, sucking her clit hard then licking twirls after and not long Chariot screamed and orgasmed

"I'm cumming! AHHHHHHHH! CROIX-AHHHH!" Chariot screamed. But she didn't expect that overly sensitive as she was, Croix suddenly stuck her tongue in her awaiting pussy. The protruding tongue swirls deeper and deeper into her and all the while Croix now thumbs her clit. All she could do now is scream and congratulate her self she soundproofed their room mid orgasm.

"GODS! Ahhhh, ahhh,ahh, this is the mo- most addictive feeling ever!" 

"Aaahhh! Ahh! There! So deep!"

Right now she's humping Croix's face to oblivion. Slumped down and screaming is all she can do now. Still tongue deep, slurping sound is all present, Croix bring Chariot to her second orgasm. After one long lick, Croix stood up and saw what she did to Chariot, worn put, slumped, satisfied. She did that to her.

Bent down, ass still exposed to the world, fluids dripping from her core, Chariot looked up to Croix mildly confused to why her friend's showing an unreadable face.

"Croix? A-are you okay?"

Croix just bent down at Chariot's back, hands grabbing her side and slowly lowering her face close to Chariot smelling herself, whispered suddenly,

"Were not yet finished."


End file.
